Obliviously Wanted
by Phoenix Miko
Summary: Kagome had a hard childhood, now she wants to start anew, working as a mechanic and a baby-sitter. But who would've known she would baby-sit 2 of the Taisho family and they aren't who she expects. And what does her father's death have to do with his boss?
1. Dark Past

Obliviously Wanted

A/N: This story is re-written and I decided to make it more that a one-shot. Please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own **nothing**!

Chapter 1

Kagome woke up with a severe headache. That was always how her days started and she hated it. She has those dreams concerning her father and his 'discrete' hatred for her existence. He's dead but he still haunts her dreams. Kagome got up rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got dressed. It was a Sunday so she didn't have any school but it didn't really matter, everyday was always the same.

Kagome, now dressed in a simple t-shirt and baggy pants, sat on her bed and looked out her window. This is not her home, this is Sango's. Her best friend had been kind enough to let her stay there ever since her dad kicked her out. Kagome sighed at the memory.

_Flashback..._

"_What is that brat doing here!?" shouted her father while pointing at a 14 year old Kagome who had her head bowed and Souta clung to her leg; crying. Her father came home from another one of those 'jobs' of his. He was a Drug lord and only Kagome knew that because she saw him sell some drugs to a few people. She had kept that from her family so that they won't send her father away. She was 8 when she saw him and of course, her father saw her. He had threatened her to try and tell on him but she didn't keep this secret because of that. She kept it because she loved her father. Even if he didn't love her._

"_She lives here." replied the submissive tone of her mother. She didn't love her husband like before because when he came home now he would either beat their daughter or mess up their home._

_Ever since that day, Kagome's father hated her even more. He used to spank her all the time when she was a child for the simplest of mistakes. Like spilling one grain of rice or for being one minute late in whatever occasion. Yep. That was her father. And that was __**before **__she saw him. But when she did, she was forced to be the top student in everything every time or else her father would beat her. And she was to do everything she was told properly and fast; if she failed she would get a whipping on her back. She wouldn't get to eat if she did something her father didn't like. Sure it gave her excellent grades and trained her efficiency but still, it's better to have a father who loves you and supports you rather than a father who threatens your life and punches your gut every night._

"_Why does she still live here? She should've been packed and kicked out years ago. I ordered her to get out but why is she still here?!"_

"_Because I say so! What is your problem with Kagome?! She didn't do anything to you! She's your daughter, damn it! Treat her like one!" She could almost feel her mother's tone as she shouted at her husband. Kagome's mom was rarely talking back to her father but right now, she was beyond pissed._

"_Her very existence irritates me. Kick her out."_

"_No."_

"_Now!"_

"_Or what?!"_

_Kagome knew what would happen and out of impulse she ran to her mother and pushed her just as her father pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. The shot rang throughout the house. Souta was wide-eyed and his face was marred by pure terror. Kagome's mother was on the floor and was horrified for her daughter. Kagome stood there glaring at her father in defiance as her shoulder bled profusely along her arm and towards the floor. Her father, uncaring, who he shot, slapped Kagome's face with the gun. Hard. Hard enough to produce a long bleeding cut on her cheek. Kagome stood her ground, ignoring her wounds as she said,_

"_I will leave, Father. So please don't hurt anyone any more." For that, she was slapped again on the other cheek with the same gun making it bleed as well. Kagome had learned not to cry at what her father does to her. She had gotten used to it overtime._

"_Get out!"_

_Without another word she picked up her ready bags and proceeded outside. Her mother was protesting and so was her brother but she merely gave them one of her genuine smiles and walked out the door. She went to Sango's house and the girl was only surprised to see her friend bleeding but took her in in as soon as she opened the door. They have talked about this for a long time now since Kagome knew her father would kick her out eventually._

"_Oh Kami! Kagome! What happened to your face? And your arm!?"_

_Sango lived alone with her brother in their family's house, which is big. Their family was massacred in some political occurrence and they were left all alone but both were able to survive and fend for themselves since Sango had a part-time job which pays nicely. _

_They had no trouble with Kagome because she also has a part-time job. Same as Sango's, in fact, they worked together._

"_My father." she stated simply. Sango knew of her father's beating and she felt a boiling anger rise in her chest._

"_Again!? Doesn't that damn bastard have anything else to do besides beat his daughter?!" she fumed as she got her first aid kit and started treating Kagome's multiple wounds._

"_Apparently, no." sighed Kagome as she watched Sango clean and bandage her arm. It didn't sting. She felt nothing anymore. She was so used to this._

"_I'm sorry you had to do this for me, Sango."_

"_Nonsense. You're the first friend I ever had and right now, you're the only one."_

_Yep. They were the only ones they've got right now._

"_It's a good thing Kohaku isn't here. That boy would've fainted at your wounds." she had just finished treating Kagome's wounds as she started to put the kit away._

"_Hm. Where is he?"_

"_At his friend's house."_

"_Oh."_

"_So you're officially my tenant, now?" she asked as she eyed Kagome's bags. Kagome could only sigh and nod. Sango sighed and sat beside Kagome on the couch._

"_Kagome, you know its okay for you to stop being strong right now. As long as your here, its okay for you to let loose. You don't need to avoid crying here, you know that." And that did it. Kagome's tears burst from her eyes as she hugged herself and sobbed. Sango wrapped her arms around her friend and patted her hair. It was the same thing Kagome did for her when her family was killed. They had made a promise that day to always look out for each other. And they did keep to that promise._

_End of Flashback..._

It's been 5 years already. Her father had died due to a car crash 6 months after he kicked her out. Her family begged her to come home but she wouldn't. That household too many painful memories for her. She loved her father and tried to win his heart ever since she learned how to talk. He never even touched her as a child except to spank her. He claimed that she was not his, etc... It hurt at first but, like they say, time heals all wounds...

"Kagome, stop your reminiscing and let's go or we'll be late for work." Sango leaned on her doorframe with a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Kagome grabbed her body bag and left with Sango. Their work was baby-sitting during the weekends and on week days they would help in a car shop. They aren't the normal jobs college students would do but it does pay the necessities so why not?

Today Sango will be baby-sitting a kid from the Houshi family. As for Kagome, she'll be with two kids from the Taisho family. It was weird that this family would ask for a baby-sitter since they are famous for owning the wealthiest and the most industrious company in technology. They could have just hired someone who was a professional but, oh well; the pay was more than too much so why decline?

Coincidentally, the houses of their clients were right next to each other and they didn't have to walk far. It was only a 5 blocks away from where they live. After bidding the other goodbye, they went to their respective houses (sounds like something from Harry Potter...). Kagome was clearly beyond amazed. The house...mansion... whatever was HUGE! The grounds were wide and more than spacious.

"Oi! Wench!" yelled a voice. It snapped her out of her reverie and made her look at the person. She saw a boy around her age with silver hair, golden eyes and… doggy ears. She couldn't help but walk closer as if in a trance, not hearing the boy's comments or protests and then when she was in front of the boy she… rubbed his ear and it made tweaking noises…

"Wha-what the hell are y-you doing!?"

TBC…

Read and review please…


	2. Babysit Who for How Long?

Obliviously Wanted

Disclaimer: I own **nothing**!

Chapter 2

"A-are you nuts! Let go off my ears!" screamed the dog-eared boy as he snatched his head away from Kagome. The girl merely looked at him in wonder. She had heard about demons, half-breeds and such, heck, she even trained her miko abilities when she was young. Her mother taught her all about them just in case Kagome would meet one in the future. She never really believed her mother but it was fun learning about being a priestess and about demons but she never thought to see anyone like this boy. Who has? She looked at the boy and was immediately mesmerized by his silver hair and golden eyes.

"What are you staring at, wench!" he shouted again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude but you are the most amazing thing I've seen in my whole life!" she exclaimed excitedly. She reached over to touch his hair but her hand was caught in mid-attempt by the very person who she tried to touch. Out of pure reflex and instinct, she grabbed his hand and twirled behind him, twisting his arm painfully backwards. There was a moment of pain for the boy but Kagome let go quickly.

"I'm sorry. It was a reflex of mine. Sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked genuinely concerned. While she stayed with Sango, her friend taught her all she knew about combat. Sango's family was the government's best group of bodyguards and assassins until that time when someone in the political business killed them off. It was a good thing they taught all they knew to Sango, or else she would've been defenseless and vulnerable.

The boy looked at her like she was crazy. She moved so swiftly and smoothly that he didn't even have the time to react until she was tugging painfully at his arm. He never knew a female could do that. And she was a _human_! Rubbing his wrist, he shouted at her,

"What do you think! Of course you did, you-!"

He was interrupted when suddenly, two small figures came running towards him.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Who's at the door?" asked an excited little boy around the age of 8. He had red/orange hair tied in a ponytail by a blue ribbon and he had the most adorable turquoise eyes. And, not to mention, fox ears, too. Oh, he was just so adorable! Little by little, Kagome came to embrace the fact that there are demons and creatures of different kinds living among them. In fact, she even forgot about the differences of their race. Almost immediately, Kagome became accustomed to the idea. The little girl next to him who had black hair—part of it was tied at the side of her head—and brown eyes about the age of 9, looked curiously at the woman standing next to Inuyasha who growled out,

"Stay out of this, you brat!" Ignoring him, the little girl neared Kagome.

"Wow! You're a really pretty lady. What's your name?" Kagome looked at her with soft eyes and a smile before replying in a gentle tone,

"I'm Kagome. And you two are?" the girl beamed up at her.

"I'm Rin! And this is Shippo!" She said as she pointed to the boy with the fox ears. He smiled up at her and said,

"You must be the babysitter! I'll go get Toga-sama!" Just as he was about to dash off again, said male was already walking towards them with a female at his side. Both wore formal clothes: black suite and a gentle pink dress. Both looked stunning.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Higurashi. I'm Toga and this is my wife, Izayoi. We're glad you could come." he said in a friendly tone.

"That's part of my job, sir. And please Kagome will be just fine."

"Ah, I see you've already met one of them." stated Izayoi kindly. This woman liked Kagome already.

"Hm? 'One of them'? But aren't Rin and-" she was interrupted by a chuckle from Toga.

"No, dear. Rin and Shippo aren't the ones we need you to take care of. They already have a nanny. Have you ever wondered why your pay will be ridiculously large? And why we couldn't just hire someone else?" he asked lightly. The children were already running back to wherever they were to play more.

"Well, yes. Those thoughts did cross my mind." admitted Kagome. She was a little confused. Why in the world would they need a babysitter when these kids already have a nanny? Besides, what did Izayoi mean when she said 'one of them'? As if reading her mind, Toga cleared his throat and continued the explanation.

"You shall be taking care of my sons, Inuyasha and-" Toga motioned for the one behind him, "-Sesshomaru." Kagome's eyes widened at his statement. She was going to 'babysit' two fully grown males! And when did that Sesshomaru get behind Toga-sama, anyway?

"Eh? But aren't they a bit too old to have a babysitter?"

"Keh, the wench is right! I told you this idea was completely stupid!" said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms and huffed. The one known as Sesshomaru merely looked bored and drawled out,

"Indeed. Clearly, the half-breed is the only who needs a sitter." Inuyasha growled and lunged at his brother.

"Why you-!" Toga caught him by the collar of his shirt and dropped him on the ground. He gave his son a cold glare before turning back to Kagome. She was now eying both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru carefully as if analyzing the situation. Before nodding to herself and smiling at the couple.

"This will be no problem at all, Mr. and Mrs. Taisho. But I do have to ask, do they need anything special? Like, say, some conditions?" Hey, the pay wasn't bad and it couldn't be that bad. Could it?

"Well, you'll have to ask them that. And you can also lay down your conditions. But for now, we have to leave. Will you be all right on your own, Kagome?" asked Toga as he headed out the door with Izayoi beside him.

"Yes, sir. Enjoy your night!" waved Kagome as she closed the door behind the couple but not before giving them a reassuring smile.

Turning towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru she clapped her hands together and let out a breath.

"Ok, so first of all, I want to hear your conditions."

"Keh! Leave me alone, wench. I don't need a babysitter like you." Inuyasha was already walking away as he said so. But then, he felt the collar of his shirt being grabbed.

"I do not require your service, ningen." He started to leave when he felt a hand grab his wrist, too. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru looked back at the girl who was staring at him disapprovingly and defiantly.

"Apparently, both of you do. You are clearly, how should I say it, _childish_. I don't like this anymore than you do but then again I promised your parents that I will take care of you. And I never break a promise." her tone was threatening as her eyes shone with disgust.

Sesshomaru was inwardly surprised that this girl defied him with no of trace of fear or hesitation. Instead, she was _disgusted _with him. He was starting to hate this girl by the second. He tried to yank his hand away from her grip but was once again shocked at her strength. She didn't even budge. Looking back at her face with his disdain clearly shown on his face, he said,

"Wench, if you want to keep your hand, I suggest you release me. And I'm afraid you will have to break your so-called promise because this Sesshomaru will not be taking orders from a human like you."

"There, you see, that's your problem. All this 'I'm-more-powerful-than-you-lowly-human' act. I am not here to listen to your 'I'm-the-most-superior-being-on-Earth' speech. I'm here to make sure you start acting your age. You might be rich and all that but I, for one, don't care. Now," she paused as she looked at both of them.

"why don't we start again. I want to hear your conditions and this time, please, make them reasonable enough for me to cooperate." she let go and looked at Inuyasha who nodded in a subdued manner. Looking at Sesshomaru, she gave him an expectant glare. Inuyasha's snickering could be heard in the background but he stopped when Kagome slapped the back of his head. Sesshomaru was amused but the only thing he said was,

"Very well, _human_, my terms are that you do not disturb me while I work for any reason at all. And you shall do well to refrain from treating me as a mere child."

"Better, but you still need some work. How about you?" she asked as she looked at Inuyasha,

"Keh, what he said." raising an eyebrow in amusement, Kagome nodded and smiled at both of them.

"All right. Mine are quite simple: I will not stand for any of your complaining and you will do as I say, and act your age. I will not be treated like your servant but as your equal, do that and I will do the same and acknowledge you. I can try to help you if you need anything and I will only stay until your parents come back."

"Keh! Tough luck with that. They'll probably be gone for over two months!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. Kagome was silent before,

"What! But I have other—okay, Kagome, calm down. You can do this, you'll just need to inform their parents that you have to work during weekdays and-" she was busy talking to herself when Sesshomaru interrupted,

"They won't change their minds once they've decided. You shoud've thought about that before you accepted the job." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him,

"Now look here, Mr. High and Mighty, it my have escaped your notice but I have better things to do than clean up after a pair of over grown males. I do have school and another job during the weekdays and I cannot come here to constantly change your diapers." Kagome who was poking his chest found herself slammed into the wall with Sesshomaru's hand around her neck. Growling, he seethed,

"Your problems are of no consequence to this Sesshomaru but you _will _refrain from mocking me, girl, if you want to keep your head." Kagome was not fazed one bit. She was used to being strangled and slammed even harder than this, courtesy of her late father. She merely looked at him with bored eyes and said,

"Look, as much as I _love_ being slammed into the wall, I would appreciate it if you could put me down. Killing me would only resort to your father sending you another babysitter." Surprise flashed in his eyes. This girl was indeed a strange human. Nobody usually lives after they mess with him but facing his father was not one of his favorites either. Reluctantly, Sesshomaru let her go.

"Thank you. Now, why don't we all get seated and discuss a schedule that will satisfy the three of us." Kagome looked at them as if to say, 'just try and say no'.

Both of them looked at her as if accepting her unspoken challenge as her smile grew wider and only one thing crossed the minds of the three of them,

_Let the games begin..._

TBC...

Read and review pls! Sorry for the mistakes. ^-^


	3. Past Occupation

Obliviously Wanted

Disclaimer: I own **nothing**!

Chapter 3

Kagome was growling a little bit as she picked up pieces of cloth here and there. Inuyasha's room can win the "Nobel Prize for Most Horrendous and Smelly Room of the Entire Century and Beyond!" And that was an understatement. Kagome almost barfed when she picked up pieces of food on the floor. There was hardly any part of the room that you could step on without feeling something cracking or squishing under your feet.

"How can he sleep in here at all?" Kagome picked up a broken bottle and deposited it in the trash bin. Kagome growled as she pricked herself with a shard of the broken bottle.

"Damn!" Rushing to the bathroom, she rinsed her finger carefully and then looked at the mirror. _Look at me, I came here to babysit and I end up being a personal garbage-collector! Argh! This is not what I had in mind...I can't believe I sunk this low...I should never have even traded my old job for this! I was better off before..._Shaking her head; she went out the bathroom and proceeded to clean Inuyasha's room.

The three of them had agreed...actually, they forced Kagome to give up her job in the junkshop during the weekdays. From now on, if she wishes to stay out of trouble and keep her job, she'll have to go to her collage during weekdays and after that she'll go straight to their house and, as Inuyasha put it, _be a good little bitch and start cleaning. _It wasn't like they lacked servants and such but with all the other things to attend to; some of the housework couldn't be done satisfactorily. Besides, they were all too old and lazy. In a way, they needed 'a new piece of meat'.

Kagome had no choice but to agree. She had just called the junkshop where she and Sango worked for and told them that she just had to switch her schedule so that instead of working there on weekdays, she'll just have to go in the mornings during weekends. That's the only time Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be out on small business meetings to monitor their companies' current progress.

After sweeping the last ounce of dust away, Kagome wiped the slight sweat on her forehead and went to Sesshomaru's room. She prayed to all the Kamis that his room didn't need so much attention. Her back is aching like hell and she really just wanted to get this over with. Entering the room, her breath was caught in her throat. The room was very tidy. She scanned Sesshomaru's room and was overjoyed to see it so clean and orderly. She only had to arrange his papers in alphabetic order. Sitting down in his huge chair, she turned to the large stack of papers. _Woah...Maybe I can help him a bit..._ Kagome read document per document and while arranging them, she also sorted the ones that were urgent and the ones that were not so important. She came across a paper that was marked with a very familiar sign. Her eyes widened as she read it fully. Something wasn't right and she knew it…

Kagome put the paper down and went out of the room. She headed down the hall in deep thought. _'I can't believe it. After all these years of avoiding them…Well, seeing their insignia on Sesshomaru's pile doesn't mean that I'll see them…Maybe I'm just tired. Hey, for all I know, maybe I didn't see right-'_

_..._BANG!

Snapping out of her reverie, she noticed that she had accidentally ran into one of the marbled pillars of the mansion. Shaking her head at her stupidity, she headed to the kitchen. She needed to clear her mind. It was time for 'the brats' to have their lunch. Kagome decided to make her favorite for the three of them—Oden—when the doorbell rang. She almost dropped the porcelain bowl on the floor if not for her reflexes. The sound rang throughout the seemingly empty mansion, it almost scared her but since nobody came to answer the door, she went and did it.

Opening the huge doors, she looked at the 3 men...er...demons outside. One had long, black hair that was in a braid with a violet diamond mark on his forehead, probably around Kagome's height and age. Another was shorter with whitish hair reaching his shoulder with mischievous, violet eyes. The last had his long, black hair in a high ponytail and blue-green eyes. Kagome blinked her eyes twice in wonder before smiling gently,

"Yes?" They were quite surprised to see a human female open the door. She wasn't even fazed by them. The one with the high ponytail stepped forward. He held his boyish grin that made Kagome want to gag. _Boys...,_

"Heh, I didn't know the ice prince got himself a bitch, and a good-looking one at that." His comment made Kagome bristle immensely. His words reminded her of her father all too much,

"Who are you calling 'bitch', wolf?" Kagome felt her rage building up inside her ready to burst. This stupid person didn't seem to notice and instead added fuel to the fire by putting his hand on her shoulder and said,

"Don't worry wench, it's nothing personal." Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits as she grabbed his hand and twisted his arm painfully. Men—demon or not—were really getting on her nerves today. The guy gave a surprised yelp of pain,

"Hey, let go you damned woman!" Kagome grit her teeth and twisted harder and growled in a low voice,

"Shut up before I break your arm, demon. Next time, if you want to see someone, ask nicely or else I'll purify you 'til kingdom come." with that, she let go and shut the door in their face. He rubbed his sore limb and looked at his snickering friends with a useless glare. Shaking their heads at his stupidity, they were about to knock again or something when they heard the girl shout furiously from the inside,

"Sesshomaru, get down here! Some ill-mannered wolf and his friends want to see you!" Kagome had guessed that 'the ice prince' was Sesshomaru so the next person that opened the door was not the fragile looking female from before but the great taiyoukai himself. His face was emotionless as ever but if you looked closely, irritation flashed in his amber eyes,

"It seems that you have upset my guest." he stated simply in a cold voice. Somehow, seeing the female upset was not appealing to his mood. Shrugging it off, he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Raising a delicate eyebrow indicating he was waiting for an answer or confirmation of sorts from the wolf. The others sighed and the one with white hair stepped forward,

"Sorry about that but Kouga will always be Kouga." Sesshomaru resisted the urge to snort,

"Unfortunately."

"Who was that girl anyway, Sesshomaru? I haven't seen her before." Kouga grumbled something in the back but everyone just ignored him. Sesshomaru avoided the question about Kagome and instead inquired their reason for their visit,

"Hakudoshi, state your business. I did not inform you of a meeting today if I recall correctly." The one with the long braid stepped forward and said,

"Chill, Sesshomaru, we're only here for a friendly chat." Sesshomaru glared at them icily. He was never one to beat about the bush. Rather, he wanted to get straight to the point.

"Bankotsu, do you want to be fired?" Bankotsu put his hands up in mock surrender and laughed nervously,

"Heh, sorry 'bout that. Didn't know you were in a bad mood." Kouga spoke up,

"We're here to deliver a message from your father." That caught Sesshomaru's attention but with his legendary facade he stepped aside and let them in. This conversation seemed to be a long one and he preferred that they were all seated and not out in the cold. As they seated themselves in his study, they heard someone stomping their way towards them. One person came to their minds,

_Inuyasha..._

And indeed, in not less than a minute, the silver-haired hanyou slammed open Sesshomaru's doors and shouted,

"Where the hell is that bitch! Hey, have you guys seen here?"

All four of them ignored him and, of course, Inuyasha being who he is continued to yell at them. Then,

"Oh will you just shut up all ready! I'm getting tired of hearing your voice and, damnit; my ears are starting to bleed! If you say one more word, I will beat you until you're black and blue all over!" Kagome crossed her arms and stared menacingly at Inuyasha. Everybody turned to her and saw that she was serious. She was already huffing and red in anger. But...

"Oi, wench I was looking for you! Where'd you put my-!" He was cut off by a hard punch to his stomach and a knee on his groin followed by a swift kick in the head. Inuyasha lay there unmoving and completely knocked out. Kagome silently and roughly slung him over her shoulder and walked off to Inuyasha's bedroom. Surprisingly, she was able to carry him effortlessly. Turning her head towards the ones left in Sesshomaru's study, she said,

"Your lunch is on the table." And then she proceeded to the moron's room, leaving four very amused demons. Kouga, Hakudoshi and Bankotsu stared after her in shock and then back at Sesshomaru who was smirking lightly,

"Wh-Who did you say that girl was?" stammered Bankotsu in awe.

"Wow... I can't believe she just beat dog turd! But the worst thing is—that could have been _me!_" shouted Kouga.

"That's one hell of a woman, Sesshomaru..." murmured Hakudoshi.

Ignoring their comments he cleared his throat to gain their attention. He would store his satisfaction until they were gone and then he would confront the miko. Hopefully, Inuyasha will remain unconscious.

"Tell me what my father wanted me to know." he ordered. He was sitting calmly in his leather chair as he eyed his guests making them uncomfortable. Hakudoshi and the others snapped out of their daze and the white-haired demon decided that he would start the conversation,

"It's nothing much but Toga-sama wanted you to know that their stay will be prolonged due to some merging issues. They also said something about you orienting your 'babysitter' on the work we do. He said that she will be joining our fieldwork and will be working directly under you or something." Sesshomaru was more than surprised. His father's idea was totally insane. How can a female college student know anything about demon work? His father had to be joking. Besides, unlike all the other companies, they do more 'fieldwork' than they do their paperwork. This is a demon company we're talking about after all.

"That is ridiculous. I will not adhere to this and that girl will not be appointed to any other position other than our 'babysitter', as you put it. Tell father that I will decline his offer." Sesshomaru turned his eyes towards the documents on his desk and took one of them gently from the pile and started reading it. The others knew it was a sign that they were dismissed but they were not going to leave until their duty was finished. Toga-sama told them that this was going to be a lot of work but they are not about to lose to Sesshomaru's proud demeanor. Toga's wrath is positively greater than Sesshomaru's; therefore they will not lose to this ice prick unless they want to lose their heads.

"Listen, Sesshomaru. Your father said that the girl is more that capable of that sort of position because she has had suitable classes on this stuff. Heck, he even said that this girl was a direct link to something important or…something. I know it sounds strange but your father sent us a copy of her background and it looks more than just plain promising." Hakudoshi nodded to Bankotsu and he handed Sesshomaru a document from his jacket.

Sesshomaru put his paper down and took the one being handed over to him. He scanned the document and his eyes widened a fraction. Everything they told him was found to be true. That girl _...Still, this is all so sudden and I do not think that I can believe all this just yet...Then again, when I came in my room, I noticed my paperwork half-done. She is the only one I let in there and it seems that she did know about the documents she found in my room...I will have to ask her later._

Putting the paper down as if it was not significant, Sesshomaru spoke,

"Tell my father that I wish to investigate the girl on my own and until I have satisfied my own questions, there will be no evidence that this conversation ever transpired. You are all dismissed." deciding that it was better than nothing, the male demons all vacated the mansion. Sesshomaru sat in his chair for a good amount of time, contemplating about what he was to say to the miko, and then he stood up and sought her out.

It didn't take long before she made herself known. She was in the kitchen and she was obviously upset over a good set of things.

"You know, I did tell you guys that your lunch was on the table. All you had to do was eat it but _no~_ you had to waste the food. Tthen there's your brother throwing a tantrum and then that infuriating wolf! What is wrong with you people today?" Kagome scowled as she crossed her arms and placed them above her chest while staring angrily at the food.

"We have some business to discuss, miko. Come with me." Sesshomaru walked out of the room and towards the living room and sat down on his personal couch waiting for the girl to follow suit. Kagome growled lowly and cursed everybody that just had to get on her nerves. Her day started out simple enough... She wasn't sure if she would be able to survive all this crap for two months. She followed him to the room and sat down angrily,

"Well? I'm here. Now what do you want?" she asked harshly. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow and began to speak,

"Your father worked for Shikon Inc. some yrs. ago." It was a statement, not a question. Kagome wasn't fazed though and simply 'huffed',

"I don't see how any of this has got to do with the situation, Sesshomaru, but yes."

"Hn. What happened to him? In your file, it was stated that your father has gone missing. And after this incident, you worked for the company in his place. However, after a year you quit. Why?" He saw Kagome sigh and scratch her head in an irritated manner. She let out a frustrated groan before answering,

"Look I will only answer your questions because I have no chance of escaping you but to tell you the truth, you are quite a bastard. My father did not go missing. He died in a car accident. I decided to try and work there as well because mother could not provide the means to support both me and my brother. There was nothing much to do anyway. I just got to answer calls and e-mail messages. Any idiot could do it fair enough. But I had to quit and take on two easier side-jobs as school got in the way. It was easier to help support both families

"I am working for you for the sake of your parents and the extravagant amount of money they pay me but other than that, my world does not revolve around you or your half-brother. I will do my job and keep you both in line but as far as I'm concerned, I have no further ties to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be seeing to your staff. Good day." Kagome stood up and gracefully strode out the door and into the staff quarters.

Sesshomaru did not expect her reply but it was enough to satisfy him...for now. He will tolerate her just this once. He had much more pressing matters to attend to rather than getting into a meaningless argument with her. Her position and situation in his eyes are still vague but he will settle for this. Besides, he has his resources. Unknown to Sesshomaru himself, he had at this moment bound himself to figuring out the puzzle that is his babysitter, Kagome... Truly, this girl is a mystery that he is more than willing to solve...

But...he still did not approve of this "babysitter business"...It was just so degrading...

_**Kagome...**_

Kagome didn't really go to the staff to check on them but instead, she was wondering about Sesshomaru's sudden interrogation and interest in her life. Sure she was kicked out and all, she was living with Sango and, even for just a short amount of time was she living a beautiful dream but they all ended just as quickly as they had come. And everything boiled down to her father who, until his death, tormented his only daughter for the fun of it.

Kagome wondered why he was such a bastard to her. But the real question is, why does she still love that bastard? Why is she putting herself through all of this just for him. She knew that when she worries over him, it's her fault for doing so. Shikon Inc. was a company run by Midoriko, another miko, like herself. They were doing quite well until someone appeared. Someone that had destroyed her life and her father's. That shameless prick had the nerve to step into her haven and wreck all that she had worked for...

TBC...

Read and Review pls! Sorry for the mistakes, hope you still like it ^-^!


End file.
